The 41st Runt Wagon Boyz
by SupacrushaX
Summary: when two grots are promoted to inquisitor by a malfunctioning servo skull, strange stuff happens, very strange stuff. Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

"Gerald... Dats a weird name if I say so meself Toofpulla"

"I know, deez humies dont know da goodness of a proppa name"

the two grots conversed as they looked over the navymans corpse, his teeth had been split half and half between the two, now they were just looking for objects of interest in the belly of the broken sword class frigate. They had been there for a few days since the rest of Da Metal Boyz warband had left them, convinced that they would soon come back for them. This of course meant that the two grots, Toofpulla and Squigfood, had had plenty of time to gather every tooth not taken by the orks that had already been there. They were deep into the philosophical topic of what names were "Proppa" when they heard a noise.

"wot's that?" asked Toofpulla

"Bea's me, anyway so as I was saying..." But Squigfood was talking to deaf ears as he continued with his story of how he had once met an Ork called Raul. Toofpulla cautiously stepped towards the hallway where the noise came from, it was a sort of low humming, with mechanical clicks mixed in. Turning the corner, Toofpulla came face to face with a floating skull, the skull appeared to be half activated, as it was floating with its cybernetic blue eye flashing, but didnt pay attention to the Grot. The Grot however, was paying attention to something, a gleaming golden tooth, but when the skull didnt relinquish its grip on this metal piece of anatomy immediately, toofpulla got impatient.

A few seconds later, when Squigfood was pushed out of his storytelling by a loud whirring, and went to investigate, he saw Toofpulla losing a fight to an absentminded skull. Squigfood was faced with quite the predicament, help the skull because he was mad that Toofpulla hadnt been paying attention, or help Toofpulla, because he was good at pulling out and sharing teef. When he had finally decided on his answer to this really very hard question, Toofpulla gave a great final effort and managed to somehow, in one movement, pull out the golden toof, snap the wire that made the skull hate xeno and fully activate the skull.

The skull scanned the diminutive greenskin, and the search came up positive for xeno, but for some reason, despite knowing it should exterminate, the skull found that it couldnt care less. Instead it said its introductory message, "greetings, I am the skull of the psyker, Darius, If you are hearing this, you have been promoted to inquisitor in steed of Consectus Bavar, you will find his rosarius, armor and guns on his body which I have tracked to one of the bodies laying in the room two halls down."

 **Hi, author here, so, you can probably tell where this is going, the next chapter will be much longer. this is just a test chapter I wrote here on my first story in thirty minutes to see if this was a liked concept. Constructive critiscism will be much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Stand still Squigfood, we don' wanna look stupid, we wanna be as 'all as a hoomie!" Yelled Toofpulla to the other runt below him, who was having trouble with the size of his inquisitorial boots. Toofpulla himself was having a hard time with his hat, and the rope the rosarius hung onto was basically a waistband. Meanwhile the skull (appreciativly named "floa'y magic fing") waited outside the dressing room because of a strange thing called common courtesy, which the grots had never heard of.

After another half an hour of trying, both gave up on the standing on each others head idea and decided this was an emergency situation, breaking the box that said it was only for those occasions to get to the knife inside. They then proceeded to cut off the sleeves of the coat, and cut them into a perfect copy of their now sleeveless trench coat, they then fashioned hats out of the paper labeled "handling a plasma weapon safely" before taking the two plasma pistols and holstering them on their back.

"do ya fink we should leav' 'em on"

"you can read?."

"well ye, its impor'ant ta know wot squigs da big boyz want ya ta capture"

"huh" said Toofpulla, completely forgetting the original question.

They asked Magic Fing to open the door for them, as they could not reach, before steeping into the hall in their not so glamorous suits, where the servo skull told them "There are functioning servitors down in a hold with a salvageable sentinel." The walk down to the hold was long, and with the runts being as small as they were, the stairs were tortuous to jump down. They came across something quite terrifying halfway down, according to the Runts it was a massive space marine, but Magic Fings vid-tapes showed a half-dead sailor who had resorted to cannibalism to survive, they ended up killing the human, but only after a dozen seperate girly screeches and six plasma gun shots. Toofpulla was pretty mad at squigfood for vaporising the teef... along with the rest of the head... and upper body, but being really good friends, he forgave the idiotic act.

Eventually the group made it to the hold they needed to get to. They activated the servitor, got it to cut off the legs of the sentinel, made it build some tracks from scratch, and add a heavy bolter to the top of the cab.

"Grot, squig, shoota" Squigfood triumphantly yelled out as he hit shoota and Toof got squig, leqving him as gunner and squig comfortably in the cab with fing. "Alright Wagonbilda, lif' us to the Drop bay, and set us in one of em pod fings"

"With all due respect. sir...? would it not be better and safer to go in an Aquila flyer"

" Pods are fasta, floa'y, so we go in pods"

"what plane' are we landin' on?"

"I do believe it is Xerxia iv, currently controlled by the imperium and being invaded by, a tau expansion force, a chaos warband and an ork waaagh..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Fire, Fire, FIRE!" yelled the commander, but his troops didnt need direction, their shots poured out of the trench at the advancing tau and charging kroot, dozens fell, but dozens more took their place. Janettes lasgun was hot enough to blister her hands, but she carried on, firing at the ever closer hound group coming at the remnants of her squad. She fired once, a headshot only causing one to stumble, the sniper varius was the only one getting consistent one shots, but at the near distance, his rifle was innefective.

The hounds came closer, five, a shot melted the sergeants solar plexus, four, and a hound tripped breaking its back due to the speed, three, Janette pulled out her knife and laspistol, two, their one other squadmate shot himself, his blood spraying the blackened logs of the trench, one, she ducked, impact. Varius was immediately decapitated by a bite, the other guardsmen in the trench found themselves meeting similar fates, one man pulled a grenade on himself. Janette stood up and sprayed a dozen shots into ones side, blackening its hide and causing it to die with a whimper, her knife was in anothers throat soon after, she saw two twins standing back to back being overrun, blood and limbs flying out of the mound of green.

Looking for a way out she saw a commisar and three guardsmen holding in a corner, keeping the hounds barely out of biting distance. She walked towards it but stumbled and fell, looking down only to find a piece of a knife sticking out of her abdomen, all of a sudden the first drones and proper tau flew over the trench. Fire soldiers vaporised the commisar and his group. Janette smiled to herself, and ran over the fact she had never told the soldier in the next squad she had a crush on, before pulling her laspistol, aiming at the back of a Taus head, pulling the trigger and watching it pathetically collapse. The rest turned and aimed, she got another in the chest, it stumbled backwards, they took aim and... she flew, a bright light forcing her to close her eyes, and then she hit the wall, she knew her back was broken, but she wasnt in pain, she lost awareness.

The officer looked out over his overwhelmed positions to see drop pods smacking down all over, launching and crushing troops of either side, they were black and had the stylised I of the inquisition on them, help had arrived. Out of each drop pod came automated sentries and serivtors painted and customised in strange ways, but one thing specifically caught Colonel Caillou's eye, and as his bald head turned to get a better look, it very much surprised him to see a modified sentinels cab with a little green face behind a heavy bolter slaughtering dozens of surprised Tau.

"AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I LOVE DIS!" yelled the very excited toofpulla as another one of "dem blue boyz" covered the windscreen with his body and oddly angled limbs. "Sir, remember not to run over the guardsmen, they are on our side and we have already killed enough with our mass drop"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I 'EARD YOU DA FIRST TIME FING!" Yelled Inkwizi'a Toofpulla who was looking at the battlfield like a Noisemarine at a death metal techno concert. The somehow more excited Squigfood above yelled something incoherent that sounded like "GIVE BIRTH! EAT HEALTHY!" as his heavy bolter shook the vehicle and carved large bloody holes into the enemies outside, who were starting to run away.

Shas'el Kelshan was forced to give the order to retreat, and even as he watched his forces run he wondered how the inquisitor had dropped even though that damned air caste commander had told him that the ship had been destroyed by orks. He watched as a crisis battle suit was opened up and its pilot shredded by heavy bolter bullets, he watched as shield drones were sacrificed to give his forces more time and he watched as the imperial forces flew out of their trenches and decimated his troops, he watched as the imperial missile flew towards his hover-tank but he watched no more as it turned the vehicle into scrap metal. And he watched no more as the imperial officer had to awkwardly approach the things that cost hundreds of his troops their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

"Youre xeno" said the colonel in disbelief.

"And inkwizitas, how many 'imes do i 'ave to say it"

"What am I supposed to do?" Caillou asked his commisar

"I genuinely dont know, I dont want to kill them, and they genuinely look like they believe in the emperor, but emperor dammit they genuinely are xeno!"

"You say "genuinely" 'oo much, but yes,we do believe in da big warboss on da shiny frone cuz floa'y fing believes in him" mean while squigfood was still dumbly grinning and wasnt aware of the piece of brain matter slowly and almost frustratingly so sliding down his face.

"Right, right, so I sa-"

"NO! You are not ki-"

"YOU DARE TO GENUINELY INTERRUPT THE COLO-"

"no, let her continue"

"thank you, anyway, I will not allow you to kill the things that saved our lives"

"The colonel may genuinely do what he wants private..." The commisar genuinely tried to remember the name of the injured guardswoman in front of him, but for the life of him, he couldnt find a genuine crap to give.  
"Not this time, I would be dead if it werent for these two."

"AND YOU WILL BE GENUINELY DEAD IF YOU KEEP TALKING ABOUT THESE SCUM IN A GENUINELY POSITIVE MANNER."

"again, you say genuinely 'oo much"

"SHUT THE GENUINE HELL UP"

"Commisar Genu Ine Leeson, We will let the Xeno Inquisitors live FOR NOW. If they do anything that you deem heretical, EXCEPT FOR EXISTING, then I give you full authority to execute, also Private Janette Augustus Bakti, since you were so eager to protect these... I really dont wanna call them inquisitors... You will be the handler."

"Thank you sir"

I genuinely cannot see your reason for this. But I will genuinely trust your judgement."  
The private and the commisar glared at each others, but otherwise the argument escalated no further. Janette was now forced to ask what to do next to the "inquisitors" whom promptly answered "aight, SO, I say we go loo' Dem floa'y wagon fings, pain' em red, AND DEEEEEEN, we go kill more stuff! YAY!" The commisar once again looked enraged. "you genuinely dare to USE GENUINE XENO TECH!"  
"yes."

And so, despite the best efforts of the commisar, work began and by the end of the day, a small fleet of imperialised tau vehicles floated filled with... Blue Meat... But the guard werent complaining, so deal with it. The vehicles were ready to head out across the planet and fight for the gre... Emperor.

 **Hey, author here, so, I have lately realised just how many view this story has been getting, with a hundred and seventy visitors racking up almost three hundred and fifty views, and I dont know if thats alot by fanfic standards but I want to thank you so much for this, because that is alot to me, and has already greatly increased my confidence while I am in the outside world, so thank you :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"KERNEL!"

"Yes, inquisitor Toofpulla?"

"Where ish da nearest sedolment?"

"About fifty eight klicks north of here"

The ork proceeded to start clicking his fingers, which he wasnt very good at. Meanwhile the rest of the guard marched on in the most orderly fashion an unsupplied and almost destroyed regiment could. Whilst marching, Caillou and Genu had another conversation about the new arrivals when some guardsman yelled "DUSTSTORM!" and sure enough, in the distance getting larger was a duststorm coming straight for the column of troops.

While bracing, the soldiers heard a distant "waaagh..." before a realisation hit them. "Thats not a duststorm, its a blitzkrieg!" The guard immediately started getting any working guns pointed in the direction of the now obvious shadows moving through the dust and smoke. The first that fired was a hammerhead gunship that hit something as was indicated by the explosion. while snipers and lasguns blindfired into the maelstorm, at least a fifth of the guardsmen had started running, deciding that their lives werent worth it anymore, some met their end at junior commisars and sergeants guns, but many were simply let run into the desert.

"TEN SECONDS TILL IMPACT!" yelled the commisar at the top of his lungs, the grots in the front were screaming in a very unsightly manner and when there was about one second till the warchief at the front had his hammer in Squigfoods face, he stopped, the warband following soon after, which led to the firing stopping in shock. The warboss looked quite closely at the little cab in front of him and said "Dat, is da smallest warboss I's ever seen..."

Toofpulla quickly attempted to pull up some confidence "ermmmm, We are leadin' da hoomie waaagh?"

The boss started laughing uproariously " HA HA HA HA HA! RUNTS LEADIN' HOOMIES HOO HOO HA! DA'S DA FUNNIEST FING I'S HEARD IN A LONG TIME!"

"bu' its true."

"WELL DEN PROVE IT, PROVE THAT YOURE DA WARBOSS"

"gladly" The runt didnt say, but he still floored it, hitting and tripping the boss, then squig and toof jumped out pointblanking the boss in the back of the head with their plasma pistols, Taking about twenty shots to keep him down. The rest of the orks dumbly looked around, until one grot turned his killa kan around and shot a meganob in the face, killing him instantly. The rest of the orks looked at the killa kan, and then all hell broke loose, the grots of the warband went insane, charging their ork masters, the only ones spared were the runtherds, some even joining in the killing of their superiors.

"AIGHT HOOMIES! YAKNOW HOO TA STOMP, NOW GO REKKEM!" The guard stared until Colonel Caillou yelled " YOU HEARD THE MAN!... waitaminute" following that, lasguns blasted into the melee, some fools even bayonette charging into the mess of green. Genu found himself leading one of these suicide charges, but he didnt care once he had decapitated the first of these monsters. the guard around him were slightly less succesful however and soon enough they were standing atop a looted leman russ, firing at cohnterattacking orks. Few went down to the lasgun fire, and when they got to the russ guard were pulled down and torn to pieces, or screamed as bullets tore up intestines and limbs.

The commisar was the last of the group, standing on the turrets, shooting one orks chest out, bisecting a squig, and even as their blades cut his legs out, he killed, even as a bullet mulched his left lung, he slaughtered and even as his very heart was wrenched from his body, he pulled out his frag grenade, pulled the pin and whispered "I hope I have genuinely done you proud, my emperor"

Caillou watched as an explosion killed the last concentrated group of orks, he wondered what had drawn them there, He asked the inquisitors next to him "Now what do we do about the grots?"

 **Author here, so, I was wondering, what race do you want to play as major antagonist in this** **(the orks wont be on this list as they will just be a constant threat but not main)**

 **Necron (this was once a tomb world)**

 **Chaos (there is currently an incursion)**

 **Tau (they are invading)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Karen! I got a big imperial column coming in on some weird vehicles! What should I do?"

"I dunno, open the gates maybe?"

"Alright alright no need to be sarcastic."

As the gates opened the two guardsmen on the walls of the three thousand person settlement of janas noticed something strange about the approaching troops. Among the humans of the group walked hundreds upon hundreds of grots, this caused some mild confusion that quickly turned to panic, as the two guardsmen rand down from the walls, guns switched off safety. "STOP RIGHT THERE!"

"Wot do you want hoomie?" Came the surprisingly high pitched voice of a grot carrying a flag leading the column. "WE WILL NOT ALLOW VILE XENO INTO OUR SETTLEMENT!"

"Says you and wot armee?"

"PRIVED UGROX PUNCHBAG, ALLOW US INKWIZI'AS TA START DIBLOMA'IC RELASHUNS!"

When the inquisitorial I showed itself both of the guardsmen bowed, but when they noticed that the inquisitors were two little snotty beings, they stood up again and aimed their guns at the heads of both. They were about to fire when the colonel of the regiment came up with a squad and aimed at the guardsmen. "YOU DARE TO STOP AN INQUISITOR FROM ENTERING A SETTLEMENT, WE SHOULD EXECUTE YOU, BUT I WILL LET THE INQUISITORS DECIDE!"

"I say we go and..." The guardsmen held their breath "Find da neares' 'avern and get dis man and woman a drink for the scare we kawsed dem."

About an hour later the guardsmen were laughing off their stupidity in the tavern when the attack alarm sounded. "LARGE CHAOS GROUP OUTSIDE THE WALLS!"

"yesh yesh chanette, I'z just gots ta win da game" Said the drunk Toofpulla even as squigfood snapped out of it."

"NO! WE NEED TO GO NOW IDIOTS!"

But even as she yelled this the sound of a tank smashing buildings came ever closer until a chaos Rhino smahsed through the tavern wall crushing Karen and Jacob the gateguards turned proffesional red puddles. Out of the Rhino stepped some chaos marines with bolters, Jannette made the quick decision of not fighting ten elite warriors even as toofpulla drunkenly threw fists around. thankfully the attention of the marines was taken just long enough by a group of grots falling off of the roof so that Jannette could get the inquisitors out of the tavern before grabbing fing, who had somehow manated to get drunk despite being a technologically advanced skull.

The battle was on.

 **Hey guys, sorry for not uploading for a few days and sorry for the slightly crappy chapter, but we just had our benchmark tests so I was pretty distracted so anyway I wanted to ask you if you want me to focus slightly more on jannette and fing as well as Toofpulla and Squigfood, or if you like it as it is right now with them being secondary characters. Also chaos was decided to be the main antagonists so prepare to meet more of them.**


	7. Chapter 7

Jannette ran around the back of the former tavern even as fing drunkenly launched an energy bolt that burned a cultist, luckily this led to none of the group being sprayed down by an autogun. Jannette lay down the the three idiots In an alleyway before gong for her lasgun, which wouldve been on her back but instead she felt thin air, remembering she had left it in the tavern. Instead she grabbed her laspistol just as a group of cultists spotted them. Her laspistol took ones head off before she was forced to dive into cover as they charged down spraying their pistols and rifles at her, she took her knife out.

Caillous flamer burned another three cultists even as two dozen men and grots held off the cultists surrounding them, he watched as a grot carrying a makeshift revolver took down a cultist with a wellplaced pistol whip to the shin. Caillou decapitated the fallen cultist before charging into a group that had just overwhemed and beat three gaurdsmen, all across the town sergeants, impromptu commanders and slightly bigger than normal grots faced similar situations among their troops.

Jannette was being forced back by the three remaining of the once six strong group, even as her knife flashed across the windpipe of one of the heretics another got her in the chest with his hammer, she was about to be garroted from the front with barbed wire when two plasma shots rang out at the same time and both the cultists fell to the ground with steaming holes in their bodies.

Aminwad the daemon prince tore through a squad of guardsmen, his mutated bolter vaporising one that was running away. he was leading his first company along with over five thousand cultists into the town, hehad unfortunately not been able to bring the rest of his chapter, The Sons Of Blood, and his personal converted regiment along with him as they were besieging the capital, but it was just as fun without them.

"HELP ME! HELP ME!" Screamed a soldier as a cultist as a favoured slaanesh cultists blood burned through his body and nerves with sensory stimuli at all extremes. The colonel had at least a fifth of his troops here, that had been running around looking for leader, but still those damn inquisitors didnt show up... But he couldnt afford to think of those... he loathed to admit that they were cute... and naïve creatures running around as another hundred cultists poured in through a hastily erected barricade and soaughtered the grots that were defending it.

Squigfood looked to toofpulla at his side, their drunken stupor now gone. They started laughing as jannette looked at them perplexed, "The emperors millenia old dead skull! what in this good-forsaken galaxy could you idiots possibly be laughing at!"

"Ahoohoo, I don' know"

They started laughing for no apparent reason again just in time for a massive red monstrosity to burst through the wall and cause the laughter to turn to screaming.

 **so audience! the people have spoken, chaos are the villains!**


	8. Chapter 8

The daemon prince felt the terror of important things. Turning to his left he was quite dissapointed, face with two screeching snotballs and a crippled guardswoman with a laspistol, Aminwad simply screeched back at them for the fun of it before being faced by a sudden psychological attack, he quickly blocked it before becoming incredibly angry that he had not noticed the servo skull, this led to it yelling and coming after the things it originally didnt see as a threat.

Jannette raised her laspistol at the charging daemon, realized it was stupid and threw the inquisitors and Fing up on the wall before preparing to die, which she didnt, because the daemon was so fixated on chasing the group of three it completely forgot about her and jumped up, charging after the now running group. "WHYS IT CHASING US FING"

"I may have _hurt its feelings"_

 _"_ WELL WHY WOULD YOU DO DAT!"

"Well squigfood you see, when an opportunity presents itself to harm a special little snowflake like the one chasing us, you just have to take it for the amusement of watching the childishness of a being so much older than yourself"

"I AGREE WIV FING"

"WHY TOOFPULLA WOT GOOD REASON IS DERE? WE NOW 'AVE A BIG RED CHOPPA WEILDING DEMON FOLLOWING US!"

Aminwad yelled once again in the most enraged manner possible. As caillou looked towards the source of the sound he found himself staring at the two inquisitors being chased by a Daemon Prince. At least a hundred of the five hundred defending men noticed and started to have the average symptoms of seeing a demon, some started running, some shot themselves, some crouched in the fetal position and some just fought harder and more suicidally. He knew many of his men and grots would die by this being, but he raised his gun and sprayed whilst yelling for the emperor even as the being squashed half a dozen grots and decapitated a guardsman.

Toofpulla ran, screaming as he did so. Blood sprayed his back even as guardsmen, cultists and other runts scattered in all directions leading to absolute chaos in the courtyard. A runt went flying by on fire due to some explosion over in the corner, at this point the original organized defense had devolved into a brutal melee as at least half of the guardsmen found themselves countercharging the cultists to get away from Aminwad. Next thing he knew, a blue light from behind threw the group forward.

The gunner did not know why he jad just shot the big red Daemon that was now coming at the tank howling like the wounded animal it was, he waited for the gun to load up as the daemon got ever closer and fired again just as the daemon raised his sword. All the other guardsmen in the area saw the sense in shooting the thing now that it was vulnerable, soon enough over a hundred lasguns and other assorted weapons were firing at the thing, barely doing any damage but still causing it to howl hitting the nearest things, which were mostly already broken shop stalls. When the hammerhead fired its Ion cannon again the being decided to start leaving. "WE GOT IT! Its running straight... at... Caillou..."

"LOOKOUT SIR"

 **Alright boys, Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger like that but its easier to be motivated to write a story when you yourself want to know what happens next. So Ive got a question for ya, whos going to die:**

 **Just some random guardsman**

 **Jannette**

 **Or Caillou?**


	9. Chapter 9

Jannette attempted to reach the frozen colonel, but, how would she be able to make it as the Daemon sped towards her commander, he turned around and fired one shot before the knee of the Daemon prince turned all of his ribs into scattered shards that sliced open the lungs and half the veins in his body. The knee had hit the man so hard that pieces of the ribs killed dozens of men in a spread behind Caillou. Every guardsman, woman and grot in the area simply stared at the mangled body that hit the dirty ground, long enough for the last cultists in the town to flee.

The first movement happened ten minutes, feeling like ten years, after the colonels last breath had escaped his body in the violent manner. Toofpulla stepped over to the body slowly, looked at the aquila necklace, and attempted his best to form it with his hands,the few commisars left in the regiment quickly caught on and did the same, looking at their subprdinates, some of which let tears fall to the ground. then Toofpulla, crouched down and, in everyone elses clear vision pulled out the colonels teeth in one swift movement and walked over to the shocked jannette and attached one of the teeth to her necklace, then did the same to all the commisars, squigfood and finally himself.

"OODAY BOYZ! WE 'AVE WON A GREA' BATTLE! AND WE 'AVE LOST MANY GREA' BOYZ! ONE OF 'EM! WAS KERNEL KIEYU! WE WILL WHERE HIS TEEF AS A MEMREE! AND UDDER BOYS! IF YOU WAN' TO REMEMBER YOUR FALLEN BADDEL BRUDDERS! I WILL ALLOW YOU TA TAKE ONE TOOF! FOR WE ARE NO LONGER DA 877th GARRISHUN DIFISHON! WE ARE DA 41st RUNT WAGON BOYZ!"

"FER!" squigfood and toofpulla yelled.

"DA!" Jannette, Fing and at least a quarter of the remaining guardsmen joined in.

"EMPRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The hole gathering joined in, thousands of voices, rugged, tired and half sobbing half screaming yelled their holy commanders name at once, standing as one for once, two different intelligent species united under one cause with no doubt for the first time in history.

At the corner of his psyche, he noticed something, or did he? Had he even actually noticed anything before, what was happening? He tried his hardest to turn his attention on it, and when he did, all the pain of ten millenia of tireless war were dulled for but moment in his surprise at what he saw, among the bodies of hundreds stood his children and greenskins, not fighting each other or killing each other, but together as one. As the cries and chants continued, the soldiers looked in amazement at Toofpulla and Squigfood that were suddenly rising, slightly at first, unnoticeable even to them at first. They faintly glowed, but as the seconds passed by they lifted further of the ground and glowed even more, until every guardsman in the city had to shield their eyes from the ten metre high inquisitors. Then it stopped, the guard opened their eyes and saw the inquisitors on the ground, their wounds completely cleared, Toofpulla had a pair of glowing wings sprouting from his back and squigfood had a set of armour made of light, these were dissapearing fast, but the aquilas burned into the skin on their right cheeks werent.

Both gasped for air on the ground, opening their eyes that were no longer just the black pinpricks of the normal greenskins, but rather both had human eyes, one that had a green iris and the other that had a golden iris. One of the commisars grabbed his book, switched to a page in the middle of the book, his eyes widened. The other commisars had heard the pages and grabbed for their own, they had similar reactions... They looked around at the rest of the guardsmen, their faces a mix of amazement and fear.

"Theyve been elevated to sainthood."

 **This is where the story starts to get interesting people, I will not be posting a new chapter for a while now because A. I want to start writing longer chapters and B. I will be updating the grammar in all the chapters I have written so far.**

 **So to keep you occupied: I want to challenge you to in the reviews give a suggestion for a new character In the story,**

 **The winner will be given a shout out.**

 **Information I need about the character:**

 **Name**

 **Race**

 **Basic description**

 **Short background**

 **The more detailed the higher a chance you have of winning, anyway, Please be patient it will probably be about a week before I can upload the next chapter. Bye**


	10. Chapter 10

"Sir! sir!" yelled the astropath after the inquisitor, whom was retreating to his personal quarters. Inquisitor Marlboro turned around, slightly annoyed, and asked the astropath "What is it?"

"Sir, the system we are heading to, Xerxia, I just felt a huge psychic presence on it. It happened not too long ago, it was in the emperors favour."

"All the better Mattheus, all the better."

"Boyz... Why are you Sdarin' at us loik Da'!"

But the silence and the stares persisted as the two grots looked each other in the eyes, and both proceeded to tell each other "You look differren' " and then they both started to furrow their brows in puzzlement before one screamed and the other fainted. The gaurd were quite unable to comprehend what had just happened, and did not even notice the portal opening up behind them from which emerged multiple sleek dark ships. Thankfully for the worn out and half dead 41st runt wagonboys, these werent intent on pillaging, just dropping off, and off from their ship dropped a strange amalgamation of body parts.

Fing felt one of its own kind and was the first out of his trance, he looked for the other psyker before the other psyker crashed down onto him, causing his servos no small amount of whirring that stirred jannette and multiple others out of their stupor.

"WRACK!" went the cry from one of the officers and soon every lasgun was aiming at the homonculi's victim, the only thing that made them not open fire was the fact that the psychic skull called Fing currently found itself underneath the thing. "PSYKER FING! GET OUT FROM UNDER THERE! WE WILL OPEN FIRE!"

"No, she will not be hostile when she awakes" a few weapons lowered.

"WHY IS THAT!?"

"She has been outcast from his torture chamber for breaking out in psychic powers." more stopped aiming.

"AND HOW DOES THAT MAKE IT NONE HOSTILE!?"

"IT is a SHE, and she, in her psyche learned of right and wrong, somehow." at this point only the officer and some commisars had their weapons aimed at the wrack.

"WELL WHAT IS... SHE?!"

"She used to be a wych before she fell out of favour with her cult for being hesitant to kill, and one day she got caugh on the wrong end of a mugging while her cult turned a blind eye, the only thing that could save her was a homunculus, and from then on she became this."

Silence was the only answer fing got before the body of the unfortunate slid off of his skull.

Squigfood, whom had been watching the whole thing had one answer to the situation. "Wot now?"

 **Welp guys, sorry for the horrible chapter on top of the long wait but I was hit by a double whammy of sickness and some church camp so Ive basically not been able to do much anyway, we will be seeing alot more of our dark eldar friend soon and we can thank our friend kondoru for suggesting this, also I would like to thank him for being the first person to review and fav this story, good on you mate. So Yeah, next chapter I will try to get +1000 words into and I will need a suggestion for what the boyz of the 41st Runt wagon boyz will get into next (on the planet of Xerxia IV) and until the next chapter is posted, see you next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

The planet of Xerxia IV was the last imperial hold in the system of Xerxia, the only reason exterminatus had not been executed was due to the fact that the planet held interest for a certain inquisitor on his way to it. A hole in realspace opened and out of it poured a small fleet of ships, mostly modified escorts and a few light cruisers, but among them was one highly modified Overlord Battlecruiser _The_ _Emperors Truth._

 _"_ Have we located the source of the psychic presence?"

"Yes we have, in this small settlement."

"I was expecting more enemy fleet presence."

As soon as these words escaped the inquisitors mouth an escort took a hit from a lazer that perforated it cleanly from front to back, no communication came from the ship. "Speak of a daemon and it will come." Said the inquisitor with mock frustration and laughed quietly. "The battlestations are manned sir, what do you want us to do?"

"Umm, what do you think?"

"Open fire?"

"Then get to it." and battle was commenced, lances and cannons fired all at once at the chaos reinforcement fleet in their way. Inquisitor Marlboro watched as another laser turned one of his escorts into a weirldy shaped amount of molten metal. The hundreds on it dead in moments, "Prepare my lander for travel to the surface where we saw the psychic signal".

"But sir, what about your fleet?"

"I trust admiral Sinead can handle herself."

"Your lander will be ready shortly."

On the planet below, man and grot alike were licking their wounds in a ruined town. "Inquisitor Squigfood, we have no food to eat and the healing of the... the" The message bearer looked nervously at fing. "Our new psyker goes slowly."

"Wot am I s'posed to do 'bout it?"

"I-I... I, dont know, we... I?"

"Dont worry 'bout it, we will 'ave it all figerd out soon."

"Okay sir."

"SPACECRAFT COMING IN FOR LANDING!"

"Wot?!" Yelled the confused inquisitor, thinking that somebody was flying a large piece of human excrement. Outside people were getting ready either to shoot or greet the aquila lander. As the spacecraft approached it became more evident that it was not hostile or in any way warped or corrupted. Soon it sat in the charred and bloodstained plaza, the black cock pit opened and the man inside looked around for the first time seeing that what he had thought an error on the ships part as true.

"ADMIRAL! BORDING PARTY ON THE SHIP!"

"Have our security teams there, start dropping as many troops as possible on the planets surface, I dont care where they go, hopefully they can aid in the war effort."

"And the navy?"

"We try to survive."

The admiral grabbed her laspistol and pulled on a loose carapace chestplate over her admirals attire, "Wheres my squad?" The officer meekly answered "Fighting."

A grenade blast painted the hallway a deep shade of red as Sinead and the last of her troops and sailors fought in the bridge, the last troops had just left the drop bays. Sinead choked the last life out of a cultist on the ground as another put a mace through her kidney, before receiving the admirals knife to his throat. She spat out blood as she crawled over to a desk and propped herself up, firing her laspistol into the melee. The rest of her troops were killed by the cultists before they started approaching her in time for them to be shredded by bolter fire. Chaos Space Marines walked over and retrieved the dying admiral saying what Sinead could make out as "... Alive... Power... Strong Enough... allow... possess"

And she went dark.

 **And now we can start writing the story proper, we have a set up for an antagonist and we have established our main character (Toofpulla, Squigfood, Fing, Jannette, the unnamed psyker wrack ((who I will need a name for, reviewers)) and possibly inquisitor marlboro)**

 **So yeah, If anyone wants to name the Wrack, Review suggestions will be much appreciated and once again chosen suggestion will recieve a shout out.**


	12. Chapter 12

Inquisitor Marlboro opened the cockpit of his aquila lander and looked around, noticing shocked that among hundreds of guardsmen were hundreds of grots and a wrack, he had his weapon ready but did not shoot as he had not been shot yet, he was disgusted, but the fact that Commisars were present brought him to the realisation that the grots were in fact passive. "And who is your commander may I ask?"

The answer he recieved was shocking, more than a thousand fingers pointed in the direction of two figures, two grots wearing inquisitorial attire come full with one having a Rosarius. "I can say that I am quite intrigued by this peace our two species have found, and you, wrack."

"And 'oo are you?"

"I am inquisitor Marlboro, my fleet fights in space at the moment. Now I must ask, who are you?"

"Im Inkwizida Toofpulla, this is Ko-Inkwizida Squigfood, da skull is floa'y magik fing, Dat is Jannette and the iron face we dont know about."

"The... Regiment?"

"Da 41st Runt Wagonboyz"

"Interesting, well, it seems that you have recently been in battle, and I assume you are staying here for now to hea-" A drop pod smashed into a watchtower in the wall of the settlement, a piece of shrapnel slitting the throat of a grot as other soldiers found themselves hit by burning hot pebbles. Once everyone had calmed down a minute later, all three inquisitors at the same time said "Check it out." with varying degrees of linguistic sense.

They walked over to the wreckage, where they heard banging coming from the interior of the wrecked pod, half of it melted away by what most looking knew as chaos plasma. "Well? LE' DEM OUT!" the guard this had been addressed to approached slowly and yelled to the person inside "There are no hostiles in the area, do not unleash your weapons when you come out!" There was no reply as the banging slowly grew weaker, the guard shot the manual top lock with his laspistol and then the side locks beofre the banging finally opened the door, and out fell an inquisitorial stormtrooper with a burnt back and her gas mask cut causing her lips and teeth to be blistered and cracked.

"Now what?"

"I dunno maybe HELP her!"

The guardsman started hoisting up the ruined body on the ground and pulled it over laying it face up so the stormtrooper could breathe. Then they began the process of bringing out the dead, with their grim cargo in tow the group walked over to the secondary plaza/field hospital with the injured and outside the walls to the morgue with the dead, the makeshift graveyard already covered a hectare and a dozen more graves were being dug. The inquisitor walked past a table where a dead grot was having its crushed head being reconstructed to the best ability of the worker, its name, the way it died and its confirmed kill count in its last battle being engraved into a brick to be propped up at the end of its grave. Marlboro had never thought to respect those that died in his service, but now he formed the aquila on his chest and watched a tooth being pulled from the body and given to a teary eyed grot.

There were too many graves where the last moments of the dead were simply a question mark.

 **Well people, so far I am liking November, a total of 700 views in just a few weeks is not bad if I say so myself. So im gonna ask you this, what do you want our band of unlikely heroes to get into next, suggestions would be much appreciated and if anyone has feedback I am completely open to that as well.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Inquisitor squigfood."

"Yes Inkwizida Marburrow?"

"I suggest we start moving our troops out, our dead are buried, most of our injured are healed and the search parties have gone as far out as theyre willing to go and returned about a platoons worth of my troops, I think it is time we head to the capital region, that is where the most fighting is going on."

"Yaknow, I was finking da same fink."

"so when do you want us ready?"

"I would say we moof ou' tamorrow."

The following day at about midday the last soldiers had joined the once again moving force on their way out, aboard tau vehicles were the still injured as the rest trudged along, search parties went out and would come back with more troops from drop pods, although the numbers were starting to become less. By the end of the uneventul day about three hundred of the five thousand inquisitorial stormtroops Marlboro had on his navy had been found. Many were quite unhappy that they would be working alongside grots.

Toofpulla was getting the numbers of their troops along with Jannette at the officers tent, "Siks thousand ate 'undred and atee seffen grots."

"As far as we know yes."

"Nine thousand for 'undred and seffendee too guardsmen."

"We used to be twenty thousand."

"siksteen tau floa'ys"

"Yes."

"nine'een lasguns fer every twenty men."

"Corrects."

"And one firearm of sum sor' fer every runt."

"Pretty much."

"Oight. fanks fer da help janne'e."

"Dont mention it."

The following three days passed by uneventfully on the journey to another kind of nearby town, the fourth day out of what the troops now called "Tooftown" was the last day any stormtroopers wer found. The sixth day out was when the first action they had seen in a few days happened, a lost tau pathfinder tried to shoot floa'y but a group of guardsmen bayonette charged it losing three in the process. The eighth day the troops were trudging along when a plasma bullet decapitated two guardsmen. This was then followed by dozens upon dozens of plasma shots that punched fist sized holes in guardsmen and guardrunts alike. A bullet was headed straight for squigfood when the wrack jumped in front and took it to the head, Its singed the metal a little bit but otherwise the wrack remained unfazed and started marching in the direction the bullet had come from as the chaos unfolded behind her.

She tried to remember something, what was her psykik ability? She remembered it was very specific, or at least thought she remembered, her mask had a pump that had completely replaced her skull fluids woth amnesiacs the her brain now swam in. As she marched toward the shooter, the little orange armoured thing shot the syringe that injected her with agitating and adrenaline inducing medications.

He knew he had made a mistake, all of a sudden the sound around him dropped to exatly zero decibels, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked around trying to figure out whether they were the only ones suddenly deaf, he felt something brush against his ear and for a split second the sound measuring in his suit said +1000 decibles. Then all hell broke loose for about the amount of time it takes sound to travel the radius of a brain. The squad around him would watch his suit tear itself apart at the molecular level before their own bodies would vibrate violently enough in their suits that their bones cracked and the friction generated enough heat to temporarily turn them to gas. The entire rocky outcropping they were sniping from would turn to sand at the violent outburst of intense noise.

The rest of the tau ran away, As the guard that did not currently have tinnitus stared at the wrack with awe.

 **Phew. So, I dont have much to say but the fact that I am so proud at the success of the story. You guys are honestly the best and of course, KEEP ON TRUKKIN!**


	14. Chapter 14

The admiral swam in and out of conciousness, one second cultists were chanting over her body and the next she was on a cold stone table in the darkness, with only the sound of demonic chuckling filling the room... or her head. Strange things happened for what she couldnt describe as a set amount of time, it may have gone on for hours, days or even weeks as she was hauled in and out of rituals, surgeries and everything else, finally she awoke. The cultists around her looked on in fear as a voice over an intercom in the room stated "These are your sacrifices Shineuth, so you may take full control of the body."

She felt a strange force inside her compelling her to attack the nearest one, and before she knew it, her taloned hand had already disemboweled one, who was now lying on the floor screaming in pain, the remainder died just as fast. Only one remained, an eldar farseer the chaos marines had captured, resigned to its fate, it looked at Shineuth daring the daemon to kill her. The daemon simply walked up to the eldar, grabbed it with its hand that wasnt bladed, then bellowed at it so loudly that the blastproof glass started to crack and unprotected ears throughout the ship bled. For a minute this bellow continued until the daemon faded it out, the eldar was twitching still, blood poured out of its nose and ears, but it was dead.

A succesful fusion, Shineuth had been brought back from its thousand year exile having only served five hundred. It was beautiful and yet horrifying at the same time, its pale skin adorned with dark blue armour that constantly shifted its shape as sfreaming faces fought to get out of their prison, this was a look directly into the gods personal realm. One of its hands had three long and thin talons sticking out of the bony arm that should by no means have been able to stick to the body. Its other hand was normal but for the fact that the fingers were curled around a lifeless Eldar that no longer had a face. Its legs had inverted knees and cloven hooves, the face was that of the human it currently possessed but with the pale skin, scaled up for the four meter body and with completely black eyes.

"Shineuth, godess of punishment, we have brought you here to punish the imperials."

"Good, but first, another person awaits punishment."

"Who?"

"You."

No sooner has the words escaped her mouth, and a hundred spirits flew from her armour shattering the blastproof glass in their need for escape from the god, then she reined them in, they grabbed onto anything to stay, including the chaos chapter master. whom found himself panicking to get away, but was torn slowly into the warp realm. For an hour Shineuth atood still waiting for the chapter master to resurface, finally she spat him out, his armour now blue and seeming to peer into some other dimension, the eyes on his helmet that had once shone red were now a deep black.

"Now, for the rest on this ship."

 **Welp boys, this chapter may not have mentioned the 41st runt wagonboys, but dont worry the next one will.**

 **also, update: from now on I can give you a set schedule, every saturday and every monday. so yeah. until next time boyz.**


	15. Chapter 15

The wrack had since that day been feared by most soldiers throughout the 41st Runt Wagonboyz, and the inquisitors had been forced to keep it protected by one of Marlboros squads at all times. "Sar, SAR!"

"What is it Runt."

"Me and me skwad were out a'ead skowtin' and we saw a sedolment."

"Which direction?"

"Dat way." Said the runt pointing right. Marlboro walked on and told the news to Squigfood and Toofpulla. By the evening they stood outside the settlement, but there was no life, there were no guards on the wall, and thats when fing made note that he felt no presences in the town. The first squad entered, kicking the gate in, and were greeted with a sight they had nightmares of till their deaths. The first body was a child, the seven year old girls intestines were missing from the hole in her stomach beak like bite marks covered her body. What was likely the mother was not far away, her face inrecognisable, half bitten off. The guardsmen hadnt seen these injuries since their first battle with the Tau kroot hounds early in the Tau involvement.

One woman simply broke down remembering her sister who had died and been eaten by kroot. Marlboro stated to the two inquisitors at his side " As much as I loathe to say it in a time like this, we are running out of food."

"And dat matterz koz wot?"

"Oh I dont know, but maybe these kroot might not be cra-" His sentence wasnt even finished before he felt a laspistols cold muzzle at the back of his head. "Dont even think about it."

"Why not, I havent said anything."

"I know exactly what you are planning to do and I will not hesitate to fire if you say it out loud."

A dead guardsman lay next to the group, toofpulla noticed that very slowly, what was left of her face was creeping onto her cheek, fing and the wrack also seemed to notice something in the air, then came hell. Fing managed to say "get down" in time for the things to bust through the wall, one hitched onto a passing inquisitorial stormtrooper as dozens of other guardsmen along the streets. Then they dissapeared as fast as they had come with their victims in tow. The untouched were running around like dark eldar without a way off the planet. Toopulla looked back the the corpse but somehow the face was completely gone now.

Fing floated over, "I have never in nine hundred years of service, seen, felt or even heard of anything like this.

 _ **And now, her servants had their own faces in their armor.**_

 **Sorry for not posting in nearly a week, I have had a pretty busy week with two major projects and three in school exams, sorry about that. Anyway, review competition!**

 **So, I want you to flesh out the lore of a character I have not very much expanded upon, winner will have the fleshed out character used more often in the story. (** _note, I am not adding a new character, this has to be a character that is alive in the story and has been mentioned before. They do not necessarily have to be named, I just need them pointed out._ **) Winner also receives a shoutout for one of their stories ( if they have any )**

 **Deadline is Friday and I will hopefully have the next chapter up Saturday-Sunday**

 **Thanks for staying patient with me and thanks for supporting.**


	16. Chapter 16

The troops were thoroughly worried and at least half of them were patrolling with weapons of their own will and the other half lay with flak vests on and lasguns (or assorted grot weapons) close by. "Wot was dat Fing, I need ta KNOW!"

"Inquisitor toofpulla, I assure you I dont know. What more can you want?"

"Fing, Im with Toof, I think youre hiding something from us."

"Janette, I cant tell you anything else about them, they were demonic souls."

"We... well... please just tell us if you find something new in your mind."

"I will."

Toofpulla and Janette left the room with just as many questions as before.

Marlboro seemed more on edge than most troops around him, his gun was out of his holster, and he was lucky it was, the troops around him would never see it coming, they had to reach for their weapons to fire at the chaos space marines that seemed to appear out of nowhere. In an instant, ten of them no longer had heads, unless red mist, smoke and bony chunks counted. Marlboros wild plasma shot was the only thing that saved him, it hit the bolt flying at him and detonated with the force of a grenade, launching him backwards. Guardsmen patrolling aimed and fired at the marines, but found themselves unable to compete with even just the ten daemonically altered super soldiers.

Marlboro needed to show that they were killable before the troops ran, so he aimed his plasma pistol at ones head, fired and watched in horror as the ball exploded and the head of the thing, was still attached. He didnt know what to do and as the troops ran, cut down in the dozens by bolter fire, he accepted he would die. The one he had fired at stepped over, drawing its bolt pistol and aiming it at the inquisitor, whose eyes remained open, defiantly staring into the blackness of the things eyes. Then, the thing was gone, a glow and a Toofpulla esque screech taking it away faster than the speed of sound, another took glowing psychic bolt to the head, cracking the armor open and releasing daemonic spirits, the dead marine fell with a thunk. The wrack smashed one into the ground with a sword and squigfood engaged in a fist fight with another, his glowing armor cracking into the glass like substance that seperated the souls from the outside world.

The guardsmen came back, dozens of them firing their lasguns, yelling prayers and holding aquilas as they fired at the marines, a small score fell, but at least two arrived for every one that died. When there were only four chaos warriors remaining, they left, dissapearing as quickly as they came.

 **Okay guys, posts may not happen as often over the next few weeks, my family has decided to fly us out early for christmas to a place with questionable internet coverage, so please stay patient with me if the uploads arent as frequent for a while, Ill have a new chapter out soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

The aftermath of the meet with the strange chaos space marines had left many fearful, the following day almost every guardsman, woman and grot had bags under their eyes, the sleepless night causing this. Inquisitor Marlboro paced the temporary command room, speaking to the command group "So it appears that only _"magic"_ can harm them, which is quite the issue, considering we only have about four... people in the regiment who can muster enough power to take on these things in a one on one. Inquisitor Toofpulla, Inquisitor Squigfood, Fing and the Wrack."

"But we saw yest-" Jannette started.

"I was getting to that, you see the regiment did manage to acquire enough of the emperors power combined to force off the small group that attacked, but still a hundred and twenty of ours died."

"So wot do wez do bou' dis new fret?" Squigfood spoke up

"I propose we stay as far away from it as possible and go free the capital, gather a larger a-" Jannette was interrupted again.

"Youre forgetting that half of our "men" are xeno."

"Well you saw past that."

"I am a very radical order Xeno inquisitor and despite that, my gun was out of its holster while walking to meet your leaders. I am also very surprised at the commisars of the regiment for not shooting you on site, you are very, very lucky that imperial forces have yet to kill you."

The silence that answered back at him was all he needed.

"Elryna! what is happening!" Shouted Arbas, her brother, to the spasming seer. The whites of her eyes showed and finally she lay still, she looked into space and coughed out in a harsh voice "I am Shineuth, chaos god of punishment, responsibility and revenge. I am reborn, I have returned and I am here to exact revenge on those who trapped me, punish those that would stop my punishment, and hold those responsible that destroyed me!"

The spasm stopped, and Elrynas eyes returned to their normal position within her cranium. She looked at her brother, attempted to get up from the floor, and slapped down like a wraithlord missing its spirit stone. Arbas turned around in the hallway of the hellebore frigate, and saw a farseer, bonewhite, staring at Elryna with a mixture of shock, awe and utter terror. Arbas didnt understand the severity of the situation, or why he and his sister were on this frigate. The farseer walked over to the two young eldar. The farseer had helped imprison the monster that just spoke through her second in command, one of the only six on the ship that knew the real reason as to why it flew.

 **Whew, finally back and thank you all for staying so patient with me. Adding a new arc to the story so stay excited for that and once again, thank you all so much.**


	18. Chapter 18

The farseer, Elryna and four others sat still in the council room of the Hellebore frigate, absorbing what they had just been told. An ancient striking scorpion finally spoke out "Why would she come back now? We sealed her into a pocket of the webway and collapsed the entrances, there is no escape from such a prison as we constructed."

A harlequin answered "Enough power can bring anything back from anywhere, we all know that."

The striking scorpion settled back into his seat without further argument. They all knew without speaking that they would have to recapture and exile the thing that had killed more than a thousand eldar seers, harlequins and wraithbone structures the last time it was required.

...

The 41st runt wagonboy had over a period of three days been gathering numbers from the villages of a relatively unnafected mountain range, and almost had the full fighting strength of what the regiment had before being deployed to Xerxia. Most of the new recruits didnt have lasguns or combat training, but there wasn't really a lack of weapons, the grots were particularly good at throwing together partially reliable firearms from scraps of metal and household objects. This led to the "veterans" calling the new recruits "skrapboyz" in an orky fashion that inquisitors Toofpulla and Squigfood took particular pride in.

"We need new vehicles, a dozen red-painted tau chimera ripoffs wont be enough to carry all the supplies our regiment needs."

"Do you think I don't know this Jannette? We cant just waltz into the villages and ask for their tractors, we have already taken their young men and women, we have already taken their tools and appliances, we cant just take their vehicles as well."

"Well then what do you suggest, our men starve while on the move?"

Toofpulla sat Idly to the side of the argument, fiddling with his plasma pistol and not really paying attention to what was being said. Fing was outside with Squigfood, doing surprise inspections on randomly selected squads. Dusk was usually the time when the camp was most active, mostly because it was the only time that there was a camp, the constant daytime movement being the cause of this.

The brutality of the last few months had been alot and the guard were happy to finally be in relative safety, and for now, things would remain quiet.

 **Hi everyone, so I hate to say it, but lately, I have been sort of bored with constantly updating this story. That doesnt mean Im stopping it here, with a minor chaos deity loose and the conflict on Xerxia iv unresolved, but I will be updating this one less frequently and starting a new one. I will try to update each one fortnightly at least, if not weekly. Thank you for supporting this story, you guys are the reason I hold my head high in public, and keep on trukkin'!**


	19. Chapter 19

The "fort" (If you can call a camp with walls made of metal scrap a fort) had stood for a few weeks, the men, women and semi-sentient fungi of the forty first runt wagon boys had been fed and resupplied and for the time being, things were quiet.

"OIM SHPOILING FER A PROPPA FOIGHT! I AVENT AD ONE IN DAYZ NOW!" complained squigfood to the commanders in his tent.

"We know, but it takes humans a little bit longe-"

"Kant wez jus' foight dem kaos gitz in the desert!?"

"Well, we could, but we believe that the forces out there are alot stronger than our regiment alone, so I'm trying to find the more liberal colonels and generals on the comms for some backup when we do decide to execute this campaign."

The arguments in the command tent would continue, as armies of glass armoured chaos space marines marched on and burned another village. They showed no mercy as they shot innocent women and crushed children, they showed no mercy as they burned houses and destroyed belongings. The only things they spared were infants, yet to take action, let alone understand and ignore the consequences. The chaos god of punishment had once again delivered upon her title.

The morning that followed had the fort see an early rise, woken by the sound of gunfire. Most guardsmen, guardswomen and guardsemi-sentient fungi got out before even grabbing flak-vests or helmets. After noting that the fort wasnt the object under attack they went in to grab their gear. Toofpulla had his now very heavily modified plasma pistol with him as he stepped into a watchtower (or rather, onto a pile of scrap that had a steep side on the outward side and a asy to acces gradual slope made of sharp rusty bits.) to see orange dots shooting not orange dots.

Marlboro pulled out a pair of binoculars, "It looks like your arch nemesis the tau are attacking the villages we recruited the scrapboys from."

"SKRAPBOYZ!" corrected Toofpulla.

Orders were given and tactics were quickly discussed with platoon and company commanders before it was generally accepted that a full frontal charge would be the most satisfying idea. The tau didnt see it coming, they knew there might be a counter attack of local militias, but they hadnt expected twenty thousand men, women and semi-sentient fungi to come barreling at them carrying firearms based on microwaves. The first one to die had only just turned around before a lasgun stock turned its skull into a height map. Many others met similar fates, one particularly unlucky one was deafened and then brain melted by the sound of its own heartbeat, courtesy of the wrack. Eventually the remaining tau surrendered, unfortunately Toofpulla wasnt in a very merciful mood, sotheir weapons and armour were taken from them and they were left to the mercy of the farmspeople they had just attacked.

Somewhere in the void of webspace a group of eldar attempted to locate massive bursts of warp energy that usually came with the release of greater daemons and minor gods.

 **Guess whose back... comeon, guess... Yup, thats right, measles according to a recent study. But yeah, sorry I havent posted in a while, I just needed a break, which I think is pretty pathetic of me, as I only started writing on a very loose twice a week schedule in October. Anyway, thanks so much for the support this story is getting, it continues to be mindboggling just how many people are reading an extremely un-lore-friendly story posted by me.**


	20. Chapter 20

It was time to move, the capital of Xerxia iv was only a twelve days march away. This would be no easy task, but with their numbers, and a forward message sent by inquisitor Marlboro that the regiment had some... alternative troops and that no commisars should worry about it. "We'll see how well that goes." Marlboro muttered to himself.

Marching was tiresome, but thankfully Toofpulla and Squigfood were merciful and didnt force the guard to walk rank and file. The two were playing Grot, Squig, Shoota. Squigfood looked around, bored by the same landscape, oh look, mountains, oh look, the wrack, oh look, a crashing ship... Squigfood contemplated this for far too long before coming to a logical conclusion. His eyes widened and a slight amount of life appeared to pump into his body as he yelled "KRASHIN KROOZA!"

The cry repeated itself up and down the line, as hundreds of soldiers that noticed became thousands. The wrack looked almost homesick as Marlboro said "Thats an Eldar Ship, that could contain useful salvage." and so it was, the whole column changed direction and marched, now revitalised and excited, towards the smoke column.

* * *

The farseer tried desperately to make the landing soft, the strain on her mind so great that blood poured unchallenged from her nose. Around her, elite soldiers attempted to fix the problems, over in the corner a guardian lay dead, blood pooling around the hole in his stomach. There was probably only ten seconds till they hit the ground. A wire flew out with a cracking sound, decapitating another one of her crew. She unleashed all of her powers in one go.

* * *

The soldiers of the column heard only a faint thud, accompanied by no explosions when the ship crashed. It took them about half an hour to reach the dip where the hellebore had hit. All around the frigate, eldar were hauling out bodies, pulling off red gemstones, which puzzled two out of three inquisitors witnessing it. That was when a seer looked up, without even a word being spoken, every Eldar had their weapon trained on two grots, a human inquisitor, a guardswoman, a servo skull and a wrack. They were greatly confused and alarmed, not really knowing what to do.

It felt like hours as weapons were aimed, tense moments happened and impromptu staring contests were held. That was when a raptor with glass-like armour landed on the seer that had started the intense staring contest. Blood spurted in all directions as more raptors landed, firing bolt pistols and revving chain-swords, The 41st Runt Wagonboyz column behind them was also being ambushed. Troops fired and fired, but without the psykik advantage of imperial belief, little damage was being done to the corrupted assault marines.

* * *

Shineuth watched this occur from afar, it was amazing how easily her pawns had gotten over there without being noticed, the remainder of her punished army stood behind her, their bodies so far from meaningful existence that they didnt even breathe. Shineuth had an itch to take part in the fight, but simply couldnt, her safety was priority as she had plans for the rest of the planet. So she was content with watching her jailers and her chasers being cut down by others than her.

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! So, hi again, and yes, I am sorry again for taking absolutely forever to write these short chapters, again. Anyway, I am going to need an honest opinion from people, is this story to over the top or un-lorefriendly? should I reign it in a bit? or is it fine as is? :)**


	21. Chapter 21

The battle raged on, dozens of soldiers fell around Elryna as she attempted to get her bearings, Arbas her brother, was somewhere in the wreckage looking for wounded. A guardian in front of her took a bolt to the chest, which exploding sending bits of armour flying, now red instead of white. She looked at the thing that had fired it, fired warp-lightning at it and watched it die. Elryna knew that Farseer Senya would have known what to do, but her head had exploded saving the ship from a catastrophic collision with the planet.

She clutched her spear tighter, gaining some confidence as a raptor swung his chainsword. Elryna dodged out of the way and charged the thing, drop-kicking its chest hard enough for it to fall on its back, then stabbing the chaos gods play-thing in the head, it didnt struggle. She made the best commanding voice she could and rallied around twenty others to her position, putting punishing firepower on anything that approached them, eventually more eldar joined them till they were one piercing spear of purity cutting down dozens of chaos battle was not faring as well for the guard, whom had been split up and were being slaughtered in the dozens. Squigfood and Toofpulla were both fighting well, the wrack and the skull making an unusual pair that were just as effective, taking on a whole squad of the things by themselves.

Shineuth was watching from afar, as she could feel the psychic presences of her punished diminishing. The rage she felt as she looked on was immense, unfortunately the very open area negated most of her usual favorite psykik activities. She took the rest of her host and left the raptors to die.

The guardsmen were still stuck in a panicked battle that could've gone either way when around five hundred Eldar shot their way down the column, eventually the last few raptors were gunned down, their armour shattered in the sand. The guardsmen and eldar stared at each others, neither side taking an initiative or lowering their weapons. Eventually a seer stepped out from the midst of them, walked towards the guard, until she stood next to the wrack. She looked at it, it looked like it was looking at her, then a tear fell into the sand.

 **So, once again, chapters far apart, I've been trying to make a schedule, but this thing called life has been getting in the way. Anyway, excitement ahead, because I'm killing a character, so have fun speculating on who it will be!**


	22. Chapter 22

Elryna, the De-facto second in command of the Eldar wept. She looked back at the wrack, "What have they done to you Eserek?" It didnt respond outwardly, it couldnt but every psyker in the nearby vicinity felt its answer. Some would have nightmares years later. But the troops had to move on, and move on they did, Arbas conversing with the commanders of this strange imperial unit, the soldiers conversing with one another. They were ready however when they came to another abndoned village, filled with the faceless corpses, to fight. But they stayd one night, barely resting, and nothing happened. So they moved on, their journey to the capital interrupted only by the occasional skirmish with Tau and Orks, no chaos to be seen.

They were 6 days from the capital when they encountered their first other imperial unit. The head commisar walked up to Toofpulla and put his bolt pistols muzzle between the grots eyes "Give me one reason in the name of the emperor why I shouldnt turn your skull into a soup!" This action was immediately followed by hundreds of guns being raised and aimed at other guns. Toofpulla, not the type to let a question go unanswered began "Well, Oi am an Inkwizita, and I 'ave a proppa waaagh of oomies."

Jannette stepped forth, her weapon lowered and began speaking, no-one quite remembered the details of what followed but within half a second hundreds of Tau beams, chaos bolts and assorted Ork things were blasting across the field, decimating man, woman, mutant, Eldar and ork alike. The commisar looked Toofpulla in the eyes, Toofpulla gave the Ork equivalent of a reassuring nod, and they jumped into battle.

It was a chaotic 4 sided battle that no commander quite knew how to approach, so they just fought whichever enemypresented itself next. Squigfood jumped throughout the battle like a maniac, firing his plasma pistol at enemy after enemy while toofpulla on the other side of the field did the same. Blood reddened the sand incredibly fast as the battle devolved into a brutal melee, no side winning.

The bloodshed continued for hours on end, every side depleting in fighting force rapidly, anyone that trued to run being caught in the misses from the battle behind them. Eventually, afforded some peace after decapitating a fire warrior and brutalizing a cultist, Jannette stood for a few moments, looking to see if she could find any of the other commanders of the 41st Runt Wagonboys, whom had grown to become her close friends over the last Terran months. She found Squigfood and signalled for him to come over, he stepped away from the ork he was skull stompung to come over. "This is a complete blunder, we have to strategise." The grot responded with a very inquisitive look. "You know, strategising, actually commanding your forces?" the grot still looked frustratingly clueless. "Okay, well, I advi-" her voice was suddenly cut off by the power sword coming out of her chest.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, if anyone is reading this god am I sorry for just dissapearing for eight weeks, I** **really just did the usual thing and couldnt be bothered to write, I love this story, and I love where I'm going and how confident I am because of it, but I just couldnt be bothered. I am so sorry for that, but from here on out, I've decided I am going to make a new chapter once a week until the story is finished.**

Blood came out of Janettes mouth, the sword making an awful searing sound in her flesh, her expression one of shock. The sword ripped sideways, throwing her to the ground and spreading internal organs and charred bone chunks onto the ground. The sword was hardly a sword, if more a window to a complete hellscape, the thing behind where Janette might once have been a woman, now it was nothing more than a tortured soul encased in power armour. The entire armour was almost transparent, a window just like the power sword to a place much worse, horrifying horns stuck up from the head, twisted in brutish angles that were beyond the known 360 degrees, any skin that showed was a shade of pink that couldnt quite be described, tainted by red and cyan.

Squigfood was in shock, simply staring at the person that had grown to become his favourite humans dead body. The thing in front of him raised its claws to squash the little saintly fungus in front of it, when a large dark shape barrelled into it. Hooks and body parts flailed against the beast, the wrack tearing at the surprised greater daemon. Quickly regaining her composure, Shineuth looked at the offending dark eldar play-thing and with a quick scream jumped at it, despite having lost its power sword two clawed hands were still very brutal. Squigfood quickly realised the Wrack required help, pulled up his Plasma weapon and layed into the flailing thing, channeling all of his saintly energy into making each shot the most devastating possible to the Daemon that had killed Janette.

Elryna was deep in the battle slaughtering her enemies with her brothers unit, when she heard a screa she never thought she would hear again. The horrifying sound the punisher, Shineuth, emitted were not easy to forget. She turned around to see the beast duelling with Eserek, an old, corrupted friend of hers. Seeing that Eserek needed help, she warped her unit over to the battle. The reaction of the Eldar soldiers was swift, they quickly made a small perimeter around the Daemon and opened fire upon it, as Elryna tore at it with warp lightning. Shineuth writhed and screamed under the harsh punishment, but continued to fight, further deforming the already unfortunat Eserek.

The battle was slowing down, the Ork Chieftain had been killed and the higher ranking Nobs had moved their own fight and the rest of their troops further and further away from the battle, while the Tau had made a tactical retreat, leaving only one regular and an irregular guard regiment fighting a large group of cultists, a companies worth of strange chaos marines and a greater daemon. However, slowly but surely the chaos was being pushed back, the marines weakening with their master, and the cultists choosing between self preservation or battle. Shineuth screeched one last time, and with a large and sudden warp lightning storm disappeared along with all the marines, the cultists quickly broke apart either dead or running. The commanders of the 41st Runt WagonBoyz quickly ran over to their fallen comrade, whom lay drawing ragged breaths.

 **There we go, I have returned, and you all hate me now because I killed Janette, sorry :p**


	24. Chapter 24

Janette was a ruined mess, parts of bones and other small chunks of flesh lay strewn a few feet further than her body had flown. Blood had stopped seepibg out of the wound, but it was clear that Janette would not live much longer. Mangled, dirty and ruined she looked Toofpulla and Squigfood in their strangely human eyes and tried to force words out. To their horror, her face seemed to be moving, warping, drifting away, only slightly, but noticeably. Squigfood couldnt take it anymore, he screamed in horror and grief as he ran to his friend, attempting to hold onto her face. It was in vain, drifting away into an abstract nothingness, the last vestiges of what had once been Janettes face, were gone.

At the side of the now unreconisable womans body was the crying, screaming Squigfood, with Toofpulla attempting to comfort him. "Well a'least she doid foightin', da only true way for a proppa boi ta go." but even toofpulla was barely holding back the feelings, however as inquisitor, he had to keep the troops in morale, so he kept a straight face. "ROIGHT LADZ! SALVEGE WOT YA KAN AND WE'LL MEE' BY DAT BIG ROCK OVER DERE'N MAKE KAMP WHEN YER DUN!" The saddened troops obliged and split off in different directions.

The colonel of the other regiment they had met earlier had found inquisitors Toofpulla, Squigfood and Marlboro in a large command tent close to the rock discussing supplies to take Janettes death off their minds. "We are running out of food I agree but I am not stoping low enough to eat the flesh off of dead Tau Toofpulla."

"WELL YA HAV SAID NO TA EATIN' HOOMIES CUZ DATS "KANIBULIZM" AN' YA SAID NO TA EATIN' DEM SPOIKY GITZ CUZ DEY'RE "KORUPTED" AN' OI WONT EAT AN' ORK KUZ DATS JUS' WEIRD!"

The Colonel interrupted "Am I interrupting anything?"

"YES YA AR-"

"No, what is it you need?"

"Well I cant help but notice the irregularity of your regiment, my lord."

"Its theirs, dont talk to me." stated Marlboro, gesturing at the two Grots.

The colonel sighed "so, "your lordships" I cant help but notice the irregularity of your regiment, where exactly did you manage to find a broken regiment of guardsmen, on top of a large amount of militia, then pair them together with a small waaaghs worth of Grots, a contingent of Eldar, and an armoured companies worht of Tau Tanks."

"PLACES! WOI?"

"Well, its just, most often you find Grots being stepped on by Orks and not much else, so how did you two become "inquisitors" and how did you garner this amount of success?"

"BOI FOIGHTING."

The colonel gave up on expecting detailed answers and simply asked "So anyway, you're having supply issues, I take it? So are we, that battle ate through our Ammunition, and we only have enough food to last us another 40 Terran Days, with a strange and large regiment like yours, six, so what do we do about this?"

"WELL OIVE SUGGESTAD EATIN' DA ORANGE GITZ, BU' MARLBORO SAYZ NO."

"Of course he does, theyre filthy xeno, you want us to betray the emperor like that?"

"You cant betray the emperor with them." interjected Marlboro.

"Why not?"

"Theyre saints."

 **TADAAAA! Killing off old characters and bringing in new ones, its hard for me to keep track of them sometimes, anyway, thanks for reading again, if anyone besides kondoru still reads this :)**


End file.
